Hush
by IAMTHEHOLYSWORDEXCALIBUR
Summary: Dom/Sub relationship dynamic between Natsu and Lucy. Just rough, short smut. Go on, give it a read if that's your thing.


Lucy groaned, dragging her long nails down Natsu's back and around to his toned stomach. Natsu winced and whimpered and Lucy grinned. "Too much?" She asked softly digging her nails in deeper to his flesh. Watching as his skin swelled, turning pink in long, thin trails where her nails had just been.

"'Course not." He replied with a small half smile.

Natsu stood in front of her, his vest and scarf on the carpeted floor beside him and his pants lower than usual, showing off the small bit of hair that started at his belly button button and trailed down, as well as all of his hip bones. Lucy sat on the very edge of the bed. Her other hand- the hand the wasn't tracing back over the swelled lines on his skin she'd just made- lay on the bed, tangling her fingers in the sky-blue, silk sheets as she watched his eyes. Pained and wild- there was fire in his eyes.

Natsu's arms rested at his sides, his fists and jaw clenching every time Lucy dug her nails into his skin again. His muscles relaxed when he adjusted to the pain and when she stopped. Giving him a minute to relax and get used to the peace and gentle touch of her hand before making more red lines on his tanned stomach- making him tense again. Natsu watched her fingers. "You havin' fun?"

"Yes, actually," Lucy said with sass, looking up at him. "It's art."

Natsu smiled, and finally leaned down, grabbing roughly at her wrists and holding them above her head as he pinned her to the mattress. The silk was soft on her skin- his skin was soft on her skin. His chest pressed to hers, his hips ground against her own. His lips however, ghosted across hers, not quite touching, but they were close enough that Lucy could feel their heat. He was teasing.

Lucy moved her head forward, filling the gap between their lips as she moaned. His tongue was hot against hers, moving swiftly in her mouth, wrestling against her own in a rough but passionate kiss. Lucy rested her tongue, letting him win. He was dominate tonight and she wanting nothing more than to submit.

She arched her back, moaning again, and Natsu used his free hand to slide down her body and around to her upper back. Using his fingers to toy with the hooks on her bra, Natsu unhooked it after a moment of fidgeting with it. Lucy rolled her eyes, sighing heavily at him. He let go of her wrists gesturing with his hand for her to put her arms straight out as he slide the bra off of her chest, tossing it to the floor with his vest and scarf.

Perked, pink nipples hardened more as the cold air hit them. Lucy shivered, her body now covered in goose bumps that Natsu felt over with his fingertips. He leaned in close to her ear, biting softly at her lobe, "Don't worry, you won't be cold for much longer."

His hands fell to her hips, slipping his fingers inside her skirt and lace panties, grabbing roughly at the fabrics and pulling them down to her ankles. Lucy wiggled them off her body and kicked them to the floor then spread her legs wide around Natsu's body.

Natsu licked his middle and index fingers before spreading apart her lips. Natsu smiled, staring down between her legs at the wet heat that waited eagerly for him. He pressed his palm against her- against her dripping pussy. Rubbing at her clit with his fingers in small circles with gentle pressure, making her legs shake furiously. The natural pink of her inner lips turned white under his hand as he added more pressure to her.

And in an instant, his calloused fingers were inside her. Sliding in and out of her body. Lucy shook again. The pleasure came in waves, washing over her with each thrust his fingers made inside her. He was rough, hard and fast. He wanted her ready for him. So, he put another finger inside. It was three now and Lucy whimpered softly as he slide it into her wet heat.

"Let me know if it's too much, 'kay?" Natsu whispered, his mouth still at her ear. Lucy nodded in agreement and Natsu smiled down at her. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes glossy and nearly shut, her soft cheeks flushed and her lips were parted, gasping as he pleased her. He backed away slightly, admiring her voluptuous body. Her large chest heaving with every heavy breath of air, her small waist arching up making her already wide hips seem even wider as they pressed deep into the sheets. Her thighs tried desperately to shut but Natsu held them open, and her toes and fingers clenched.

Suddenly the pleasure was gone and Lucy looked down to see Natsu hovering over her lower body, sucking her juices off his fingers as he kicked off his shorts. His hard length pressed against her thigh and Lucy flushed even more.

Natsu crawled over her- his eyes just above hers. "Are you ready?" Natsu asked switching his focus between each of her bright, watery eyes. Lucy nodded with a whimper. Suddenly his hand was on her jaw, his fingers wrapped around her chin. "No," He said sternly. "I want to hear you say it." Natsu paused, clicking his tongue then repeated himself slowly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Lucy answered small.

"Yes _what_?"

" _Yes, sir_." The blonde answered with annoyance.

"What are you ready for?"

"I'm... ready for you to fuck me." She whispered, embarrassed.

Natsu grinned, grabbing his fully-hard cock, guiding it down her thigh and in between her spread legs. In a quick but gentle movement, he pushed inside her. She was tight- unbelievably tight, and somehow manged to squeeze his length even tighter as she gasped and wiggled beneath him. He had to focus hard not to cum too soon.

She felt full- warm and full, and every time her body clenched around his shaft, she felt even fuller. He held still for a moment, holding all of his cock inside of her, giving her a second to adjust before thrusting.

When he began moving, his thrusts were short but rough, they were fast- pounding hard into her body. Lucy moaned loudly with every move her made inside her. "Hush." He said breathlessly, but Lucy ignored him, continuing to moan anyway.

Natsu growled, pulled one of his hands up from her hips and pressing it to her gaping mouth to muffle her lewd, loud sounds. "I said ' _hush._ '" He said, growling again.

His thrusts got harder, faster and Lucy's moaning got louder. Her mind went blank. Her eyes watered furiously, blurring her sight, it didn't matter anyway, she couldn't focus on anything but the heavy heat in her pelvis- it felt like fire and she wanted more of it. The burning fire inside her body burned stronger with each thrust, getting her closer to ecstasy.

Natsu growled again, this time in pleasure as his orgasm took over him. His hand that covered her mouth moved back down to her hip. Both his hands gripped tightly on either side of her hips, pulling her body hard against his. The pace was slower, but somehow much harder. Lucy felt his wet heat pouring inside her body. His cock swelling and throbbing at the very base of his shaft as he came inside her.

The sudden swell of his length set off her orgasm. Lucy shook all over, her goosebumps were back. She screamed- one more time, loud and long as she gasped. Her fingers tangled in the sheets again. Letting her orgasm take control of her spasming muscles until her ecstasy burnt out, and she was left on the bed with Natsu standing over her, slowly pulling his softening cock out of her, a trail of cum following, pooling on the sheets beneath her.

Lucy panted then looked up at Natsu with tired eyes. His eyes were wild again though, with a grin on his lips. "I told you to hush and you didn't. Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Yes, sir, I'm ready for my punishment." 

* * *

So, I was kinda nervous jumping into this because I haven't read/watched Fairy Tail in a long time so it's hard to remember the dynamic between Natsu and Lucy as well as their unique personalities. So, forgive me if it's not spot on, I did what I could.

Anyway, thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions for another story, let me know and I'll tell you if I can do it!

Thanks again! ~ Rei


End file.
